To the End
by merc80
Summary: Set after Spirit Bound highly original I know but hopefully picking up on some subtle clues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RPOV

Oh my god. I am awaiting trial for murder. Not just any murder. Queen Tatiana was murdered with my silver stake the night before last. Yesterday I had my hearing and now I am sitting in a cell.

I can protest I am innocent but it would do me no good. I have had too many public outbursts at the queen lately and I am not sure many royals would believe me but some would.

Abe was representing me in court yesterday. I realised that Adrian had pulled in some favours to get some relative to represent me but sometimes you just need your dad.

Tomas came to see me and said he had requested prison detail for a while. Hans had realised we had bonded and had guessed the reasons behind both of our unplanned vacations previously. Now he saw Dimitri back to being dhampir he had bigger problems with what to do with him. Apparently he had been assigned both mine and Tomas's filing duties.

Guardians fell into two camps. There were some, and thankfully only a handful that believed I had in fact murdered the queen. Then the others refused to believe. They had seen me fight when Lissa and Christian had been kidnapped by a then Strigoi dimitri but knew my battles with the queen were likely to be verbal.

I believed that my friends fell into the disbelievers. Trouble was my boyfriend is the queen's nephew. He was the only person I wanted to see right now and I could not see him. It would not be good if he was seen near the prison that held his aunt's alleged killer.

Tomas announced that I had a visitor.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Mr Dimitri Belikov" he stated rather nervously. People were still a little nervous around him.

"Tomas, stay please, Dimitri is not strigoi now. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"As you wish" he replied as he walked off to collect the visitor.

"Rose" Dimitri called out

"Comrade" I responded

Dimitri chuckled to himself. He touched the bars and then pulled back.

"Spit it out" I cried

"It is nice to hear that again. I just wish it was in other circumstances." He replied solemnly.

"You know I did not kill her, don't you?" I asked, hoping he did.

"Of course Roza." He had slipped up and he realised it. "You would not have done anything physically to the queen. Viciously attacked her with your tongue maybe but certainly not stabbed her."

The guardians around the room laughed and even I did. This banter was much like the good old days and I missed it.

"They all wanted to come but there was too many and I requested I came alone." He said. "Why did you choose Abe yesterday to represent you? I told you to stay away from him."

"Because he was not indirectly involved with the royal family and I know he would do whatever he could to help me. Ask Janine Hathaway why I chose him. She knows" I replied.

"He is bad news I promise you that." Dimitri responded.

"He has done nothing but help me and your sister Victoria. Whilst searching for you to fulfil that stupid promise we made I was attacked by strigoi. I was with an alchemist wwho was escorting me to Baia. Another thing that he made happen. After killing them both I collapsed. Sydney called Abe, who in the middle of the night drove us to Baia. I was saying 'Belikov' over and over so they took me to your mother. He stayed to ensure I was alright and then told me to leave Baia, and that your family were not mine, but I stayed. I became friends with Victoria and on the final night before returning to school she attended a club. She met a moroi boy Rolan, and was going to be with him. I begged her not to but she would not. Abe was there and in exchange for me leaving he would get Rolan to leave her alone. After all Rolan was already the father of Sonya's baby. I left for Novoibirsk to find you. After the events on the bridge he took me to Oksana to heal. He then packed me up home with his scarf and told St. Vladimir's they had to take me back."

"I never realised all that had happened." Dimitri said. It was clear he resented not being there for his family. I could not blame him. "Why did you do that for Victoria?"

"She was a sister and best friend to me." I replied

"Why would Abe do that for you?" He asked

"That is not important" I replied. "Just realise I would do anything for him and him likewise for me."

"Abe is having a meeting tonight. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Tasha, Mia and I shall be there. He would like you to attend."

The guardians started laughing; one responded "she does not have quite the same freedom as you mate".

"I know what you mean. What time?" I responded

"7.00pm and Adrian wants to visit you later after the meeting so we can get your views" Dimitri stated.

My heart picked up "I shall be there at 7. Tell Adrian I would not dream of missing a visit from him. Tell them I love them all."

Tomas stepped forward "Rose I shall be off duty then may I attend?"

Dimitri looked at him, and nodded.

"Oh Dimitri and Tomas realise this fall foul of Abe you will have Janine Hathaway on your hands. He is my father after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DPOV

**Well so to chapter 2. I usually hate when stories change points of view but when your main character is in prison there is only so much you can do. All ideas and reviews are welcome. Also for this, the previous chapter and all future chapters ALL CHARACTERS ARE RICHELLE MEADS (I AM NOT THAT CREATIVE)**

**T**

I left the prison complex with Tomas behind me. Christian and Abe were waiting at the entrance.

"Is she allowed visitors?" Christian asked. I saw none of the usual Christian behaviour. I think he was genuinely concerned for Rose.

"Let me check" Tomas replied. Pulling out his cell phone, he turned his back to us and asked if Rose would be prepared to see them.

"I see. Perhaps later" He said as hung up. Tomas turned to us. "Not right now. She is recovering from her last visit. Someone can't make up their mind as to whether he wants to know or ignore her. It does not help that he lied to her."

I was shocked I knew he was talking about me. I had not lied to Rose. I had told her that I could no longer love her. I told her that my love for her had faded.

"What exactly happened Belikov?" Abe asked.

"I told her love fades and that mine already had. I wanted her to move on. I could not bear to see her knowing what I had put her through in Russia." I explained.

"Do you realise you are the only person who fully knows what happened other than Rose. She has told no one. I suspect Adrian knows something but he has never told anyone about it and he has certainly never asked her. He picked it up in a dream walk shortly before we picked her up. When she thought that she may have killed you. I threatened Adrian. Told him that he ever hurt her that I would do some serious things to him I guess I should emphasise that to you." Abe exclaimed.

"Whatever I do I will hurt Rose. I need her to move on. I did such terrible things to her in Russia. I tormented her when she came back. I remember it all. I have to get her to move on. I would rather she did that than forgive me." I replied. "Thank you Abe for what you did for her and Victoria".

Hans had joined us at this point. He looked flustered.

"I hear you are holding a meeting tonight to work through Rose's defence. I would like to be present." He said to Abe.

"Your presence will be welcome" Abe responded. "We have a few guests coming that will need accommodation will you be able to see to that?"

"Yes, how many guests? And how many will be attending the meeting?" Hans enquired.

"There will be about 15 guests. So far the meeting will consist of Myself, Janine, Adrian, Lissa, Sydney, Christian, Mia, Mr Rinaldi, Daniella, and my out of town visitors." Abe replied.

Tomas stepped forward "I will not be on duty later may I attend?"

Hans smiled "Yes, and Mr Belikov's guard you may attend if you wish. I believe there will be enough guardians inside should there be a problem. Please also pass the message to others that may want to assist but remember keep it quiet. The Moroi already want to execute her."

A ball of fire brushed past Hans "Do not tar us all with the same brush. Remember she would have an alibi if it wasn't for a stupid dhampir jerk." Christian shouted.

"Do you know to what lengths she would go for you?" Abe asked.

"About the same as I would go for her" I responded absently.

"See, at least he admits it now." Tomas crowed.

"I love her, I always will and that is why I think it best that she moves on. I think that Adrian is the best for her. She is right, it is egotistical for me not to forgive myself but that is how I feel." I add.

I had not noticed Adrian come to the entrance area. "Glad to hear you think I am best for her." He says. "Will you be there tonight? Have we figured out a location yet?"

Hans answered "Mr Belikov will be there because I will. We can use the guardian's conference room."

"Adrian, Rose asked me to tell you to drop by after the meeting. I think she means in your special way. It might be difficult for you to visit her as she is accused of murdering your Aunt." I add.

"Talking of Aunts, does anyone know where Tasha is? Lissa thought she may help." Adrian enquires.

"No" Christian replies. I have not seen her since the council meeting."

Hans received a call on his cell phone.

"Mr Mazur, your visitors are here. Would you like to come welcome them?" he asked.

"Yes, I think Belikov should come to. There are several he should recognise."

We approach the runway as a group. First off the plane is Guardian Petrov, followed by Guardian Alto, and then Headmistress Kirova. They all run and hug Abe. Alberta stands in front of me.

"I did not believe it but if any people could manage it Rose and Lissa would be the two most likely. I suppose it has something to do with Dashkov."

Alberta was the only person to have put the two together. I always knew she was astute.

"More than you realise" Adrian answered.

I was surprised I had heard Dashkov was on the run but to think that Rose and Lissa would have something to do with it, well that was ridiculous.

Next off the plane were a couple I vaguely recognised.

They were Mark and Oksana. Adrian lifted his head to look at them. Oksana took one look and lifted her hands to his head. Adrian's mood seemed to lift instantly. I realised she had taken the darkness away.

Following them off the plane were Yeva, Olena, Paul, Karolina with a baby, Sonya with a smaller baby and Victoria. Paul ran to my legs "Uncle Dimka" he cried.

I picked him up, it was difficult to ignore the audible wince from my family, and swung him around. My mother walked up to me then and I hugged her.

"Rose really did save you then, Yeva said she would." She said.

"I wish you would all stop saying this. Lissa saved me when she staked me" I responded.

"You are so foolish Dimka" Olena said.

I was too caught up in my family to notice a small red head come up and punch me in the stomach.

"What have you done to my daughter Belikov?" She asked.

"Janine, I did not do anything. I promise." Suddenly an image came into my head. I realised that Rose was right. The information was too obvious, it was a set up and I realised I had a good idea who really did it.

**The threat had to be realised but maybe a little earlier than it should. I move to Rose to see the meeting. Please help with any ideas. They are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, you have been too kind. I aim to personally respond to you all if you review. I would like any of you with ideas or suggestions to send them to me. Again I would respond and let you know if it would fit with the rough idea I have so far. (Very rough I have little imagination). Anyway enjoy and hope to post soon. **

**Best wishes and many thanks**

**T**

* * *

Chapter 3

RPOV

After Dimitri had left I cried for what seemed like hours. How could he just flick the switch and be normal again. I vaguely heard the requests from the guardians as to whether I wanted to see anyone. I declined them all. I only wanted to see Adrian and it was not in his best interest to come.

Then I heard a commotion on the stairs. I thought a fight had broken out. It was mum coming to visit me.

"They told me you did not want to see me." She stated curtly.

"Mum, I am so sorry for letting you down." I replied.

"You did not let me down. I am positive you were framed. I just do not know why or by whom yet. Do you have any idea who may have done this and why?" Mum asked.

Tomas came over with Hans; they had entered after mum had blustered past everyone. Tomas looked at Hans and he nodded. He took out a key and opened the door of the cell letting mum sit in with me. She put her arm around me. Tomas and Hans dropped back so they could not overhear.

"No, I wish I did. I know they must have come to my room but there were so many opportunities. I think it must have occurred whilst I was in church. I think it was fairly obvious that I would go." I answered. Not helped by the coughs trying to hide the laughs.

Mum smiled "What you did for him was stupid. I can see why you did it. I am sure that is why Tomas assisted you."

I looked at her and nodded. She held me tighter. "I promise you Rose we are doing everything we can to get you out of this mess."

"Can I have a pad and pen please?" I asked.

"What do you want them for?" Mum countered.

"I am going to write everything that comes to me. I shall send it with Tomas to the meeting. It might be useful." I replied.

"I think that would be a good idea Rose." Mum stood and exited the cell. She turned back to me and said "You will be out of here soon." She left the cell area and Tomas returned with a pad and pen.

"Your mum said you wanted these" he said.

"Thank you Tomas" I replied.

I took the first sheet and wrote what I did that day, listing all the locations I went to. I thought a bit longer and wrote if I saw people there. Whilst they may not have noticed me I certainly noticed them.

On the next sheet I wrote three names. My chief suspects. I had no evidence to back my suspicions.

I then thought harder, and decided that in the very likely event of my death I wanted to pass words of wisdom to some important people. I wrote a letter to Alberta, Kirova and Stan. I wanted to thank them for the excellent education they had given me and to apologise for the trouble I gave them. To Alberta I thanked her for being my mother figure.

I wrote a letter to Sydney. Thanking her for her help and support and friendship. I wrote a similar one to Tomas. To Hans I wrote about how inspiring he was and how I had grown to like him. To the Belikov family I wrote to thank them for my time with them. I asked for forgiveness from Victoria. To Mark and Oksana I thanked them for hope.

I wrote a long letter to Lissa thanking her for friendship and to apologise for letting her down. I wrote a similar letter to Eddie. I wrote to Christian asking him to protect Lissa in my place. I apologised to him for all I had done. I also told him how much I admired him and considered him a good friend. I also threatened to haunt him.

I wrote to my mother and father separately apologising for letting them down. I was crying so much at this point I could barely see words anymore but I had two more letters to go.

The first I wrote to Adrian explaining what Dimitri had told me and my realisation that love grows. I told him I did indeed love him. I promised I would never stop loving him even in death. I was prepared for my fate. I had come to that realisation after the trial. It would be swift. I would be executed. I was a convenient scapegoat. There would be no thorough investigation.

My last letter was to Dimitri. I told him exactly how far I would go for love and I told him that I knew he still loved me whether he admitted it or not. I knew how much it hurt him to see me after what he had done. Finally I enclosed the note Tatiana had sent me via Ambrose. I asked him to carry out Tatiana's request.

The Last sentence in each was goodbye.

I handed all the envelopes to Tomas as he finished his shift. It was 7.00pm finally.

"I am going to use the bond to be present at the meeting tonight. Warn the guards because I kind of go into a trance." I explained.

"Ok" He said "What are the letters?"

"Just in case..." I stopped I could not continue that sentence.

"We have every faith we can get this sorted out. No trial date is set yet. We have time." He said.

I reached out and held his hand "No. I have no more time. You know that as much as I do"

Tomas turned and walked up the steps. I purposely sought out Lissa and jumped into her head. Tomas had already arrived and was handing out the envelopes.

"How is she?" Olena asked.

A tear welled in the corner of Tomas's eye. "She has given up. She has written each of us a letter. They were her in the event of my death letters. I think we should read them now. It may give us the motivation and inspiration we need."

"I agree" said Lissa.

Within seconds each had torn open their envelope. Through Lissa I could see the auras changing colours.

Dimitri had the strangest reaction. All the others including the guardians were emotional including Stan. I do not think he ever thought he would get an apology from me.

He had read his letter quickly. I could see that because of his potential reaction Lissa had decided to concentrate on him, not her own letter, thank goodness.

Next he turned to Tatiana's note. Skimming quickly his eyes widened and he shoved it at Abe.

It was his final reaction that puzzled all. He turned his attention to Lissa. At this point everyone had turned to stare at him. He gazed in her eyes so intensely that I thought Christian may punch him. In fact Christian did lift his hand but Hans stopped him. "Look" Hans said.

Concentrating on Dimitri you could notice he was not looking into her eyes so much, he was not focussing on her. I suddenly realised he was focussing on me and his next words blew us all away.

"Rose I am breaking you out of there" He said calmly.

Tatiana's note had been passed all around at this point.

It was Hans who responded in answer. "You are right Belikov. I think we all have to."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

I was shocked. I wanted to scream out but I was tucked up in my nice little cell. Why would Hans risk everything to do break me out?

I thought about this for a moment. He had been a senior guardian for many years. He was well respected. All the guardians at court were sure of my innocence. I was certain that the threats I had made were well known to be just that. I would never action anything against the Queen that was not verbal. Even I was not that stupid.

Lissa had retreated into herself. I could see she was frightened for me. I could also sense that she too was resigned to the fact that I would not get out of this alive. Mum had sat next to her trying to cheer her but it was not working.

Adrian was now more of an active participant. I was surprised when he suggested compelling all the guards to allow me to walk out. He said that then there would be no suggestion that any of the active guardians were in on the plan thus removing them from suspicion.

Hans looked at Adrian for a moment. I think uncertainty crossed his mind. Compulsion was unethical and for that fact illegal. Here was the now deceased queens nephew suggesting using it to get a lowly dhampir out of prison. I now saw he was impressed at Adrian's clear thinking.

Abe organised everyone. He planned that a large vehicle would be ready at the gate to take the Belikovs on a tour of the local area. This would not be seen as suspicious behaviour. I would then be snuck into the trunk. Lissa, Eddie and Tomas all burst out laughing at this point. I don't think it had occurred to Abe that this was the manner in which we had snuck out of court last time. A second vehicle would take Christian, Lissa and Adrian to a visit of another university citing the strigoi attack as the reason for the change of heart. Dimitri would be with the Belikovs. We would all meet at the airport to discuss who would be going with whom.

Abe looked into Lissa's eyes and shocked me by saying "Rose I think the less you know about this plan the better for you."

I immediately jumped back into my own head. I could see why he had said that but I was desperate for information.

I was looking at the guardian watching over me at the moment his face seemed familiar but I was certain I had never seen him in a guardian's uniform before. I looked harder at the face staring at me and I realised that it was Ambrose. Behind him was a very puzzled looking Rhonda.

"Is there a fancy dress party today Ambrose?" I asked

He chuckled "No desperate measures were needed to get in to see you my dear Rose. I hear you have been refusing all manner of visitors."

"I am sorry for my outburst before. I feel very passionately about the age decree and a number of other policies Tatiana was auctioning. I realise the role is more political than I imagined. I guess I always thought of it like the British human monarchy. But I guess she is more like the Human President." I respond.

"No matter, we are all entitled to feel the way we do, whether correct or not. You were not given much of an opportunity to see another side to her unlike myself. But we can discuss that another time. Rhonda wondered if you needed to speak to her specifically."

A lot of her prediction had come true. I was scared before and was even more so now but I did need some specific clarification.

"Do you remember the tarot reading you gave me last time?" I asked nervously.

"I remember" Rhonda said "I have been puzzling over it ever since."

"The two of cups, does that apply to Dimitri or Adrian?"

"Only you can discover that. I think that it is still unclear for them as well. Do not worry about that at this moment you have more important things to worry about." She responded.

"Okay, the next card was the Queen of Swords. You said that it meant I have an enemy that is twisted and insincere. I thought that meant the Queen but she has shown me that she was not as bad as I once thought" I smiled at Ambrose "I can still think of several other people but does it literally mean female or is it as androgynous as the page?"

"Tarot is about personality traits. The cards themselves are not representative of males or females, just the personalities. However given your current situation I would think that your enemy is likely to be female. Call it feminine intuition if you will."

"The 8 of Swords saw me trapped. That could not be any more obvious now and I have a clue to the 6 swords. I think that will be my journey to the gallows. The page of cups still confuses me though. You said I would be accompanied by someone on my journey but it was clouded. Is that still the case?"

"I now believe that the page of cups and 2 of cups are linked. I think like you that the broken heart refers to you, Dimitri or Adrian. One or both of those are likely to accompany you on the journey." Rhonda smiled at me. "It was not much help to you was it?"

"Oh yes." I say "I think it has helped" I respond.

"We must go now. We will try and make the next meeting. I know you did not do it." Ambrose told me.

They left and walked up the stairs. Tomas nodded to them as he entered.

"Alright Rose. I bought you some food." He handed me a cup of hot chocolate and some chocolate doughnuts. "Just the way Belikov said you liked it."

I threw the cup against the wall "I take it not then" Tomas sighed.

"Get some sleep. Adrian said he wanted to visit his little Dhampir."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all, thanks for the good reviews. I am sorry for getting a bit morbid in the previous chapter. I am trying to update this as much as possible because it is half term next week and I will have my 6 year old. Why do schools have half terms? Anyhow I hope you enjoy this.

Remember ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE EVER WONDERFUL RICHELLE MEAD'S.

Best Wishes and Many Thanks

T

* * *

Chapter 5

APOV

I could not stop thinking about the night Tatiana was murdered. When Rose admitted she loved me a little. I smiled at the thought. I saw her aura that night and the colours showed me it was more than a little. The colours were nowhere near as bright as those she exhibited around Belikov but it was a start. Her aura since Lissa had turned him was as black as ever. It was thick too, like tar. No wonder she had trouble keeping her emotions in check. That night though the aura was pierced with lines of pink so it resembled marble. Things were looking up. That was until the phone call the next morning.

Mother called me several times. It took me ages to wake. I automatically assumed it was Rose so I did not bother to check called id. I was surprised when my mother's first words were "Tatiana's been murdered. Rose has been arrested."

I scrambled to get dressed and out of the building agreeing to meet mother in a cafe near Rose's dorm. When I arrived it was closed and in a state of disrepair. Belikov was sitting surrounded by guards.

"What happened here?" I asked. Dimitri sighed.

"This is where they arrested Rose. I got a little defensive." He replied. His guardians laughed many showing bruises.

"I thought that ship had sailed." I could not help taunting him but I could see he was a man despairing. His calm persona he had been showing since his return had been eroded in minutes. I sat beside him. He had a cut on his cheek. I reached out and touched it. "She did not do it. She has an alibi" I told him as I passed spirit to his wound. Belikov motioned to a guardian, and then whispered something to him.

"So I saw." He replied. "I told her she needed to move on, that you were a better man than most give you credit for."

The guardian returned with a glass of something and handed it to me. I sniffed it and it was vodka. "Thank you" I said "for Rose and this."

"We will get her out of this" he said. "I promise".

"I phoned Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway. They are on their way. Both have expressed a wish to see you." Dimitri nodded in response. I stood and walked towards my mother.

From that point to now, as I step from the meeting, cigarette in hand I realise I have little clue as to what has happened. I have been in a stupor. I have not drunk much. Oksana healed the darkness. I guess it is shock but the most surprising thing is that even though Tatiana was my favourite aunt, it is shock over what happened to Rose that is overwhelming.

Just as I reach my apartment my cell phone rings. I pull it out and notice it is Tomas.

"Miss Hathaway is asleep, Lord Ivashkov". He says.

"Thank you" I say, hanging up.

Looking over my room I see a large box. Inside it is the dress I have purchased for her to wear to our next party. I want people used to seeing her by my side. I would give everything up for her. I would rather they accept us together though.

I settle on the bed and slip into Rose's dream. She is in her cell. I wanted to see her like this but I am unable to visit the prison. It was difficult enough that my father has disowned me as I can provide an alibi beyond 9pm for Rose.

She shows no emotion until I step from the shadows and her face lights up. Then she frowns. "You have been smoking again Adrian."

I chuckle "Is it any surprise?"

"No I guess not" she replies lowering her head.

"Where would you like to go? What would you like to wear?" I ask her. This place is depressing.

"Kirova's office" She says without hesitation. "It feels right somehow".

The scene changes and we are sitting at Kirova's desk.

"Are you going to tell me the plan?"

"No" I respond "I agree with Abe. The less you know the safer you will be. In any case we only have bare bones of a plan. No specifics. All I know is that I will follow you to the ends of the earth to keep you safe."

Rose sighs and kisses me. "I would rather you stayed and kept yourself safe." She says. We stay wrapped in each other's arms talking about everything and nothing.

"Why did you specifically want to come to Kirova's office?" I ask.

"St Vladimir's is home. I spent so much time in Kirova's office it just seemed the most appropriate place to be." She answered. This got me thinking.

"Rose, someone is trying to wake me". She chuckles. Even I know how hard that is, but on this occasion it is a lie. I Kiss her and promise to see her tomorrow night at the same time.

Next is the complicated thing. I walk into Kirova's dream and grab her hand. She is protesting as we barge in on Abe's dream as well. Grabbing him I move onto the next dreamer, Dimitri. He suggests Yeva as a co-conspirator. I nod and we pick her up. Within seconds we too are sitting around Kirova's desk in her office.

"What on earth is going on? And why are we here?" She asks.

"I have just dream walked with Rose and this is where she requested to be. She wanted to return to St Vladimir's and said your office specifically because she spent so much time here that she felt it appropriate." Everyone laughed at this.

"So why have you called us altogether?" Abe asked.

"I think we should hide Rose here. Belikov is a dhampir, it has been put towards the council for approval, and Tatiana had even signed it prior to her death. I was there when the paperwork was completed. He could return here as a teacher. Guardians are never alone with students in classes and who better to teach about strigoi. I can return here to talk to anyone regarding spirit and work with Dr Olendski in the infirmary. Rose can stay on the site somewhere. I saw cabins on the walk around site. I am sure hardly anyone knows they are there. No one would search them."

"Miss Kirova, would you be happy with that plan?" Abe asked.

"I would, Alberta, Stan and I will approach the council tomorrow morning with the proposal. I will personally escort Mr Belikov to classes if I have to, to get it approved but what Rose said in council will help. Dimitri is the best guardian we have seen in a long time. We will need him teaching the next generation to make them ready and they will be requiring extra combat classes. Would it be acceptable to you Dimitri?"

"Yes. I know the cabins you mean. There are several. I will take one for myself. If they search the cabins and it is being lived in we need a readymade excuse. Yeva is going to St. Vladimir's the right thing to do".

Yeva looked around her before speaking "Yes Dimka, but be aware before your mission with Mr Ivashkov and Rose is completed. Rose will pay the ultimate sacrifice. She will die before you find the quorum."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All,

I am seriously trying to update loads before I have to amuse my daughter rather than spend time writing this. (I currently write most of these at 1am GMT and type them up whilst she is at school). To all of you that have reviewed I am glad you are enjoying this. I am having so much fun writing it.

I have one request please submit any ideas and suggestions.

Best wishes and Many thanks

T

p.s. REMEMBER ALL CHARACTERS (EXCLUDING BELLAMY AND WOODS WHO RECEIVE A BRIEF MENTION ARE THE EVER WONDERFUL RICHELLE MEADS.

keep reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

DPOV

I was sickened by the vision Yeva had told us. Everyone looked to me with questioning eyes and I knew they were asking if this was likely to be true. As much as it pained me to do I nodded to them.

Kirova broke down in her chair. Abe kept opening and closing his mouth as though trying to say something but physically not able to do so. Adrian was devastated.

Yeva surprised us further "Dimka and Adrian, she will die trying to protect you. From what is uncertain but it will occur before you find the sibling."

Adrian snapped to. "With Spirit's healing powers is there any chance I could save her?"

"It is dependent on you. You will need to be stronger."

"Would Mark and Oksana be happy to come to St. Vladimir's with us? I am making an application for Adrian to join the teaching staff and with Oksana there he can continue to work on Spirit until they are strong enough to take on this mission?" Kirova asked.

Yeva thought for a moment. "I think that would be a good idea. I think they are tired of hiding out."

Suddenly Abe found his words. "I shall never know my daughter" He stated between sobs.

My heart was aching. I at least got to know Rose. Abe had been absent from her life for so long. They were just discovering each other.

"Adrian will play his part. Dimka he will need you to help him."

I was puzzled at this. I knew what spirit could do but as a dhampir I had no access to the magic employed by moroi.

"Goodnight to you all" Yeva said as she left the dream.

Kirova and Abe were distraught. Adrian released them back to their dreams. When it was just us alone he turned to speak.

"What did Yeva mean by me playing a part?"

"I don't know exactly but as a spirit user I figure it has something to do with healing or reviving Rose."

"Is there any way you can help me? Using spirit builds up the darkness and I am scared. I will not have enough power to use if I don't give up the cigarettes and alcohol but there will be too much darkness if I don't."

"How about sparring with me? I will train you as I did Rose. Not to the same level but certainly the physical exertion helped her manage. We can work on stamina by running and use punch bags in the gym."

"Thank you. I shall meet you at the council meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes 9am. I shall be there."

He waved me out of the dream. I immediately woke up. I ran to the bathroom to be sick. I could not bear to live without my Roza. If not with her the simple knowledge that she lived would suffice. I rang Hans knowing that he would be up at this time. I explained all that Yeva had seen and explained what Adrian and I had discussed. He booked space in the gym. He also explained that after the council meeting the guardians that shadowed my every movement would be withdrawn. I thanked him and hung up.

By 9am I had gone into panic mode. I walked in to the council meeting and saw Kirova sat in the front row. Mark and Oksana sat next to Adrian on one side of her. A space for me had been left on the other.

"All rise" called a council official. Prince Ivashkov was presiding.

"What is the first order of business?" He called.

"The decision regarding former strigoi Belikov" responded the official.

"Belikov please stand." I rose to my feet. "The council has looked over the reports of your public interrogation. We have also witnessed your presence at church. You have committed yourself to reporting locations of strigoi within the realms of your knowledge. Queen Tatiana had reviewed and signed the necessary papers before her untimely death. The council accepts you as a dhampir furthermore your commitment to pass locations of strigoi for intelligence purposes convinces us you are not a threat to the moroi. We therefore restore your guardian status."

"I thank you Prince Ivashkov and esteemed members of the council." I answered before sitting back down.

"What is the next order of business?"

"The next order of business is an application for additional teaching staff at St. Vladimir's academy." He indicated for Miss Kirova to start speaking.

"I have a number of students who are showing signs of being spirit users. Their skills in elemental magic are very underdeveloped but they are showing excellent alternative skills like healing. I would like to apply to make St. Vladimir's the place to study spirit. As there are so few users accommodating them at the same school would be a perfect opportunity and their healing abilities would be the most beneficial to develop. Both Lord Ivashkov and Oksana are spirit users and have both expressed an interest in teaching spirit users to develop their powers. Oksana has a guardian Mark and he has expressed an interest in teaching novices and I would like Guardian Belikov to return to his former post. We all know how well his former student did in her trials. He will be necessary in order to make novices ready for the new graduation time."

"I am concerned that Guardian Belikov will be missed at court. I understand Hans has a post ready for him." Prince Ivashkov replied.

"Guardians Bellamy and Woods have offered to return to court so numbers would be no lower. Whilst they are excellent guardians as I am sure you appreciate Guardian Belikov's testimony in classes will be invaluable. He has experience like none other."

Prince Ivashkov looked at the others. It seemed they were almost having a silent conversation.

"Return in three days. You will have our decision then."

We all left the council building. Kirova's argument was compelling. I saw Abe sitting at the back of the room. He nodded to us realising we were trying to set in motion the things that may help us save his daughter.

Three hours later and Adrian was exhausted after his first session in the gym. I had been reading my western novel whilst Adrian had been running laps on the indoor track.

"I could never imagine you as a cowboy" he stated as he sat himself down. He had just completed his cool down stretches. Lissa had come and healed his aching muscles.

I chuckled "Rose could not understand it either".

He smiled in response. "I wanted to ask you something but it is a bit complicated."

I nodded to him to continue. "When I went to Rose in her dream I saw a piece of paper with the names Robert Doru, Victor Dashkov and Tasha Ozera written on it. It was the list of people she thought might have framed her."

He paused as if looking for the right way to approach this. I looked at him expectantly.

"Why would Tasha's name be one the list? And why would it be her name that Rose had circled?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all,

For some reason I can not stop writing today. I have too much energy.

Best Wishes and Many thanks and remember the characters are richelle meads

T

* * *

Chapter 7

APOV

Dimitri and I had trained for two days straight. Throughout this time I had not had a drop to drink or any cigarettes and I was feeling good. I finally felt as though I did not need them. He was right sparring did help.

I kept imaging Rose watching us. It helped gee me on. I wanted so much to impress her when we got her out. Occasionally I got in a lucky punch and Dimitri would stumble or get cut or have a bruise. It gave me a good test to see if I could heal him and have the darkness stay away.

By the third day even I noticed an improvement. I ran an extra lap, completed an extra push up. It seemed nothing yet for an untrained moroi like me it was everything. Even Dimitri admitted he was impressed.

Training for us had started at 5am and continued to 8am. We showered and had breakfast and now it was time to hear the decision from the council. We were both nervous as we took our positions either side of Kirova.

The first items of the session were fairly boring. We had not been given a specific time that the decision would be brought up so I drifted off. I was thinking about the conversation Dimitri and I had regarding Tasha Ozera.

"Dimitri why would Rose think Tasha would frame her?"

"I don't know"

"What reason would Tasha have to frame Rose?"

"Jealousy I think."

"Explain!"

"I have known Tasha for a long time, since I attended school at St. Basils. We were good friends and I knew she wanted more. I was happy with our friendship and eventually she seemed to realise that is all it would ever be. I was posted to Ivan Zeklos and we kept in contact via letters. We remained friends. When Ivan died I was reassigned. This time my charge was Vasilisa Dragomir. Not an easy task. Usually guardians do not have to locate their charges. That is obviously where I met Rose. She was so brave, willing to take me and 12 others on to protect Lissa. I was impressed. I fell in love with her. I tried so hard not to admit it. Even with Victor's lust spell. I denied that I loved her. Before Christmas we were to visit the guardian who died in the massacre. Again she showed how brave she was. Of course that leads to all the families visiting campus. Tasha was one of them. It was nice to catch up. I missed the closeness of her friendship but still that was all that was on the cards. I loved Rose and still could not bring myself to tell her. Tasha invited all the gang to a cabin for Christmas. She was overly close to me and I could see Rose getting jealous. She resorted to getting closer to Mason and I could feel my self control slipping. Tasha presented me with a stake for Christmas. She also invited me to be her guardian. I promised to think about it.

"We then went to Spokane. I was so jealous whenever she spoke to you. I had heard the rumours. I feared you were going to chew her up and spit her out once she had given in to you. To be fair you haven't. I realise now that I was wrong. When Rose went after Mason I decided to turn Tasha down. I had just found out that she was missing and I realised it was more important to be with her, to protect her and I could not do that with Tasha. When we got back to the hotel after the incident Rose told me that I should take Tasha up on her offer. I was shocked. She put my future ahead of her wishes. She knew I may want a family in the future and no matter how much she loved me and I her that was never a possibility for us. I explained that I had given that up.

"I finally gave in to my feelings before the strigoi attack on campus. I wanted to be with her and told her I would apply to be reassigned. That way we could have a little time together if both our moroi were at court. It wasn't a perfect situation but it was the best I could manage. Then they attacked. I had the stake Tasha had given me for Christmas. It was decorated with etched diamonds around the handle. It was taken with us when I was taken. The last thing I saw was Rose running towards me and being dragged off by her mother. I knew how much she loved me.

"She then tried to find me. She was fantastic. Most strigoi are afraid of her. I wanted to turn her but she made that decision impossible in the end. I had held her captive for some time. I can't remember how long but eventually the others became impatient. I would bite her twice a day. She stopped that towards the end. I figure she had put the ring on long enough to remember she had to escape. She took a stake from the vault to protect her with. It was mine. The one Tasha had given me for Christmas. She stabbed me with it on the bridge. Her attack missed my heart and when I fell so did the stake. A human who worked with us sent it to Rose as I had requested. I did not realise she had kept it. It was that stake that had been used to stab Queen Tatiana."

"Does Rose know Tasha gave you the stake?"

"No. She probably does not even know it was mine. I used to give her a spare plain stake when we were training. She never saw me with this one."

I was still puzzling over how Rose had connected Tasha when Dimitri nudged me. Our application was next to be discussed Kirova, Dimitri, Mark, Oksana and I rose to our feet.

"Miss Kirova, your application to increase your teaching staff with the four members named has been approved. I understand Guardian Belikov has been training Lord Ivashkov."

"Yes" I responded. "It is common for Spirit users to succumb to periods of darkness. These are best described as periods of mania, depression or anger. Guardian Belikov has taught me to punch the bags in the gym to release this darkness."

"I remember you used to use alcohol and cigarettes to numb the effect. Is the new method working?"

"Yes. I have not had any alcohol or cigarettes at all in the three days we have been training."

"Have you been using your magic?"

"Yes. I have used the healing magic on a few occasions."

"I suggest then that as well as teaching the dhampir, Guardian Belikov teach the spirit users the anti-darkness techniques he has been training Lord Ivashkov with. As your uncle Adrian I notice a vast improvement in you. Please send Guardians Bellamy and Woods as soon as possible."

"I will. Thank you Prince Ivashkov."

"Next order of business please" called Prince Ivashkov.

"New evidence submitted by Prince Dashkov in the Hathaway trial."

We all sat with our mouths open as Rose was lead forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi All,

So the mysterious writer in me still has not been tamed. I wrote and wrote and came up with the following. I know already it is not very good and seems like a lecture in Forensics. (I have just completed a forensics module, and after anything vampire, CSI is my favourite show). I would like to thank 123-markham-123 for telling me this would not be too gory for you. If it is I apologise and will leave the pigs behind in future. I dedicate this chapter to you 123-markham-123.

Anyway

Best wishes and Many thanks and remember usual disclaimer applies I do not own any characters. They are Richelle Mead's. I would however like to put in a bid for Hans.

T

* * *

Chapter 8

DPOV

I was shocked. They led Rose forward to the lectern. Tomas stood by her side. Abe came and slid in the seat next to me.

"What is going on?" he asked.

I shrugged. It had been suspiciously quiet for the past three days regarding the trial. Normally gossip would be flying all round the place. I was beginning to wonder if Adrian and Lissa had used their superior compulsion skills to bury any news.

"Prince James Dashkov. I understand you have new evidence."

"I do. I received an email from my cousin Victor" an audible gasp flooded the council chamber. "I have assigned experts to discover where this email was sent from but I expect he has moved on by now. Victor suggests Rose may be innocent. I understand that a doctor may be able to shed light on what is meant. I sent for Dr. Olendski from the medical centre to advise us. I understand she has experience of forensics. I believe that is the term."

Dr Olendski rose to her feet. She was just as I remembered her at St. Vladimir's.

"Please give your report Dr." Prince Ivashkov ordered.

"I studied Forensic Pathology whilst training to be a doctor and for a while practiced before obtaining the post at St. Vladimir's. Forensic Pathology is the study of cause of death and a part of this is examining the wounds caused by any number of weapons.

"A great tool is the use of a pig to represent the human body as the pig has similar tissue thickness and bone density. It is also a perfectly adequate substitute for a moroi body."

At this point the carcass of a pig was bought forward on a put up bed.

"From the shape of the wound you can tell if the assailant was right or left handed and even how much strength they used in the blow. I believe that the assailant was a trained moroi but not with the strength of a dhampir. I seek to prove this.

"Take a look at the close up of the photos. You can see that the wound edges are jagged and torn. Direction of the tears show that the damage was made when the stake entered and not as it was pulled out. Death was also not instantaneous. Most dhampirs, particularly one as well trained as Miss Hathaway would perform killing blows on the first attempt. The wound shows it took four or five attempts to push the stake in."

Two further pigs and a portable x-ray machine had been wheeled in at this point.

"In this demonstration I would like to show you that it is not possible for Miss Hathaway to have committed this crime".

"Go ahead with the demonstration." Prince Ivashkov directed.

"Please could Rose and Hans step forward? Hans was the guardian who removed the stake from Queen Tatiana. He will remove the stake from the pigs so it is fair."

The council members nodded. Hans handed Rose a silver stake. She looked scared to hold it for the first time in ages.

"Rose could you stake the pig?" Rose stepped forward and in a move almost impossible to see had staked the pig over its heart in an instantaneous killing blow. The doctor took an x-ray and posted the film on the portable light screen to show that it had indeed penetrated the heart. Once that had occurred Hans removed the stake and a video was set up to look at the wound. The sides were smooth. It was now clear it was not Rose. I looked at Abe and Adrian. Both were grinning. Adrian slipped a piece of paper in my hand but I was too involved to look just yet.

"Miss Kirova you have had no fight training? I would like you to attempt the next attack."

Miss kirova put on a pair of gloves. Silver can affect moroi. The fact that only roses fingerprints were found rang out. The stake made no impression.

Finally Adrian was called forward. He took several attempts but the stake eventually pierced the skin and the heart. Examination under the camera showed the torn edges of the wound. It was messier than Tatiana's but it looked similar.

"I conclude that a trained moroi, probably more trained than Adrian was the perpetrator."

The council conferred. Everyone was silent. My mind was reeling. Thoughts flooded my brain thinking of who could have done this. Christian had been training for much longer than Adrian. If the rumours I heard were true, and in this case it was likely, Rose had been training him. It was possible that he could have the ability to perform the action but I don't think he would have framed Rose. Despite their poor relationship in the past the events of Spokane and the campus attack had permanently bonded them. I sensed that there would always be banter between them but they were allies and friends.

Mia was another trained moroi. I had heard that she was training at court under the Queens nose. I don't think it would have been on the Queens radar with her not being a royal. She was also a former enemy of Rose. It did not escape my notice when we were here for Victor's trial how well they got on. I discounted her as well.

Eventually I came to Tasha and I finally had to agree with Rose that it was possible. She was well trained but lacked the strength Rose had. She had reason to frame her. I kept stumbling around trying to work out how she had access to the queen.

Eventually Prince Ivashkov rose to his feet.

"On behalf of the council I formally apologise and drop all charges against you. Guardian Hathaway you are free to go."

We all cheered. She slumped into Abe's arms. Tears of joy fell on our cheeks.

I opened the piece of paper Adrian had given me and on it were three words.

"I stand aside".

I looked at him and realised what he meant. He was giving me Rose. That is when one other thing hit me. Victor Dashkov and Tasha Ozera worked together to murder the Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi.

I did not think I would be writing this now. But needs must. The following chapter will be in Tasha's point of view. It may explain some of the confusion some have expressed. I promise I will not get too scientific in future.

For all of you having exams at the moment GOOD LUCK.

Best wishes and Many Thanks

T

ALL CHARACTERS ARE RICHELLE MEAD'S

* * *

Chapter 9

RPOV

Wow. I am free. Those words are the only ones I needed to hear right now. I feel arms pulling me in every direction for hugs and congratulations. Even Nathan Ivashkov shook my hand and apologised for thinking I had killed Tatiana.

Dimitri was the last to hug me. I could feel the static electricity like tingle on my skin and I knew from his eyes he felt it too. It was just too difficult to be in this situation when I know that he did not feel that way towards me. I broke free from his grip and snuggled close to Adrian, the one who had not let me down. I could see Adrian acknowledge Dimitri over my head but I had no knowing what that meant.

My boys led me back to my room. Apparently tomorrow they were going to hold a party. It was the day all the guardian postings were to be revealed. I could not wait. I know that it was unlikely that Lissa would get me but I still had a little internal hope.

Once in my dorm I directed the boys to sit on the sofa. I had to take a shower. I seemed to be in there for a long time. When I came out the boys were talking and I could hear fractions of the conversation through the door.

"Give her time Dimitri. She thought you abandoned your feelings for her."

"But she freely went to you."

"Judging by the way her Aura exploded when you held her it was her feelings that caused her to run. She does not know that yours did the same. You did not tell her. You keep lying to her about your feelings."

"What do I do now Adrian?"

"I suggest tell her the truth."

It was at this point I entered the room. Dimitri walked over to the kettle and switched it on. Adrian stood to leave.

"I should go visit Hans. I have to ask him something about tomorrow's party. I will let you two talk."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This was a little odd. He nodded to Dimitri and left the room.

When we were alone Dimitri handed me a mug of hot chocolate and directed me to sit on the sofa. I could never drink it hot so I set my mug down on the table. It surprised me when Dimitri did the same.

"Rose, I have been a fool. Can you forgive me?"

"What should I forgive you for precisely?" I asked tentatively.

"Rose I should have told you how I felt about you honestly. I do still love you. I never stopped loving you and I promise never to stop loving you until I breathe my final breath."

"Why do you tell me now? You know that I have moved on. I am with Adrian."

"It does him no good when he sees how much in love with me you still are. He realises that he was a means to forget me and he accepts that."

"Dimitri I am falling for Adrian."

Dimitri surprises me again by leaning across the gap between us and kissing me. A kiss filled with longing. The feeling of electricity is back and this time it is like I have been struck by lightning. All I can think about is Dimitri. It is his turn to be surprised when unusually it is me that breaks the kiss.

"Why did you hide the truth from me?"

"I loved you. I did all those horrible things to you. I did not deserve you to love me the way you did. Lissa and Tomas explained to what lengths you went to turn me back and I realised you were right. I was not dimitri the strigoi but a strigoi who happened to look like dimitri. You still loved me as I was before the incident. So much so that what I did as a strigoi was forgivable to you. I saw it as a fraction of myself but you saw it as a completely separate entity. I do not deserve your love but you give it freely."

I responded by giving him a kiss and then realised what I was doing.

"What do I do about Adrian?"

"Go to sleep, I am sure you can talk about it in the morning."

"Stay with me?" I asked.

"I have no intention of ever leaving you again." He responded.

He led me to the bed and covered me over with the blankets, cradling me in his arms.

"Go to sleep now Roza. I shall be here when you wake."

Within seconds of me drifting off I realised I was in an Adrian dream. I realised the two had this planned.

We were standing on a beach and like most Adrian dreams it was full sunlight.

"Rose do you have something you need to tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say."

"Rose there has only ever been one man in your life. For a brief moment I got to see what it would be like to be that man but I knew it would never last. I see auras remember and I could see what it was doing to both of you staying apart. I rarely see such utter love and devotion. In fact I don't think I have seen auras like yours. I have come to know Dimitri and I know that he will never intentionally hurt you. I respect him and that is why I have come to you to say I stand aside."

"Adrian I do not deserve to have you as a friend."

"Oh Rose, you do. I have only ever wanted to see you happy and to be perfectly honest I have never seen you glow as much as you are now."

I kissed him on the cheek and he waved goodbye and he left me to my own dream.

I awoke to feel the most perfect kiss being placed on my forehead. Dimitri was still here with me. I smiled and kissed him back.

He looked at me for a moment and said the only thing that could tear me from my bed that moment.

"It is time to get our guardian placements".


	10. Chapter 10

Hi,

Tasha's POV as promissed.

remember ALL CHARACTERS ARE RICHELLE MEAD'S except RICHARD DASHKOV IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Chapter 10

TPOV

You can tell Rose is a fighter and not a thinker. She constantly lets her mouth run ahead of her head. It worked in my favour this time.

I had received an email from one of my students in my martial arts class. He was cute but he was certainly no Dimitri. I figured it wouldn't hurt me to go for a drink.

I walked to the table he had indicated in his note and sat down. Within five minutes a man sat across from me. I could not understand why he was heavily disguised at first but when he spoke it sent chills to the bone. Sitting across from me was Victor Dashkov.

I stood to leave but he insisted he only wanted to help me. He knew that Dimitri was the object of his affections and that he knew a way for me to win his heart. He was aware that today Rose had given evidence in the only public part of a closed council meeting and that this would, unbeknownst to her, lead to the instigation of the dhampir age decree.

I was shocked and realised the only way I could get this decision reversed was to kill the queen. Victor said it would provide the major distraction that would be necessary for him to complete the next part of his mission. He would not tell me what it was only that it was complicated and he wasn't sure if he was chasing something real. I gave him that.

I asked how this would help me win Dimitri's heart. He said I needed to stand on the side of the dhampirs and that I would eventually sway them with my arguments. He said that would be enough to win Dimitri.

I knew in my heart it wouldn't be. I was strong enough in compulsion that I could get into see the Queen if I wanted. It surprised me that they had not taught her staff to resist compulsion. Perhaps they hadn't because it is illegal. I needed to find another way without Victor knowing. Planning the crime was easy. I was to stake the queen with a silver stake and they would suspect a guardian.

Rose gave me the perfect person to frame, her. She threatened the queen in court and then caused another scene with Dimitri. Perfect. He was getting frustrated with her too which made it all the better. Dimitri would not be able to stand her if he thought she killed Tatiana. It was perfect.

Whilst she was in church (another scene caused perfect) I went to her room to find her stake. Thankfully it was underneath her pillow. I don't think I would ever have found it otherwise.

I sneaked out before she came back. She stayed in her room for ages. Lissa called me asking if I had seen Rose but I told her I had not. I slipped to the royal chambers it was 6.55pm. I went to the Queen's room. Inside she slept. I lifted the stake above my head and stabbed it down. It barely broke the skin but the pain must have woken Tatiana up. I compelled her to be silent until on the fifth push it finally pierced her heart.

I called Victor and told him it was done. I left the stake in her chest. It was then I took a close look at it. It was the stake I had given Dimitri for Christmas. How could he have given it to her? I was disgusted but it meant that there was even more evidence to pin this on Rose.

I left quickly sticking to the shadows. No one saw me leave. The next morning I had heard they had arrested Rose. Victor called me and told me to provide her an alibi. I had already heard that Adrian Ivashkov had claimed to be with her and had compelled the Janitor to say he arrived beyond 9pm. I didn't know why he was saying he needed Rose free.

It took several days to formulate a plan. I avoided all those at court that I knew. I understood that Christian and his friends were working on a way to free Rose. Eventually Victor took it into his own hands and at the same time without saying who it was implicated me.

He emailed his cousin Richard Dashkov. He explained that he had heard a moroi he did not recognise bragging about it. Importantly Rose was innocent.

I challenged Victor on this point. He told me Rose had important contacts. I was puzzled how does an 18 year old girl get such highly prized contacts. He tapped his nose and said he would reveal nothing. I asked him about his mission. He explained he was looking for someone who may or may not exist and that Rose will also be seeking this person. I was confused.

I finally understood why he needed Rose for his mission but I was not going to get Dimitri now unless she was dead. At least with me framing her I would not be the one to execute her. That choice was taken away from me now. She needed to die at my hand.

I returned to court to plan the assassination and was surprised by what I saw. I looked in at the guardian gym. Dimitri was in there. Standing topless holding a punching bag for Adrian Ivashkov and next to them laughing was the object of my hatred. Dimitri then let the bag go and walked over to Rose and kissed her in front of everyone. There were cheers from the benches at the side. I saw Lissa, Christian, Janine and that weird Abe guy sitting there. I remembered that today was the day for guardian assignments to be posted. I walked over to the guardians building and looked for Rose's name. The notices were in alphabetical order and first I came to Dimitri's. I checked. He had been assigned to Christian. How fortuitous I thought. Christian had chosen to stay at St. Vladimir's for the next year whilst his paperwork to go to Lehigh was sorted out. I then searched out Rose's name. She had been assigned to Lissa and she was also taking a year off to assist Adrian teach spirit at St. Vladimir's. I realised what had happened. The guardians, my nephew and his girlfriend had fixed it so Dimitri and Rose could be together. I was feeling so sick now. I realised I would never win his heart. They would both have to die.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all

Usual disclaimer time, all characters are Richelle Meads.

T

* * *

Chapter 11

DPOV

I woke her with a kiss. I was just feeling like I could get used to this. She kissed me and I wanted to stay in bed all day. I looked at her again.

"It is time to get our guardian placements." I reminded her. She shot from the bed like a blast from cannon. I laughed. She started to get dressed in her guardian black and whites and I realised I had yet to get one since my return. There was a knock at the door. Rose went to answer it. I could hear mumbles from the other side of the door and Rose nodded.

"It's for you."

I went to the door still only dressed in my boxers. I heard a squeak before I noticed Alberta standing there with a pile of clothes.

"You are hard to track down. I have already been to yours, and Lord Ivashkov's rooms. Here is your outfit." She turned to leave.

"Alberta. Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome Dimitri. Promise me you will look after her."

"I will. See you at the placement ceremony."

"Yes, see you then."

I shut the door and got dressed. It was odd to see Rose being the impatient one.

"What happens?" She asked.

"We have been through this. Your name will be called and you will then be told your charge. You will then swear the oath and you will be presented with a stake. Don't use it. It is like your graduation certificate. It will have your initials on it."

We entered the Guardians building. I could sense Roses stress.

"I packed our gym clothes and booked a session in there after this." I told her and she smiled broadly.

The new guardians were called forward alphabetically. When Eddie Castile was called Rose gripped my hand so hard I felt something break.

"Eddie Castile guarding Princess Vasilisa Dragomir" Hans read, Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. "The princess will be based at St. Vladimir's during her year out. You will be on temporary staff there." Hans added.

Rose let go of my hand to clap and I felt my hand be grabbed by someone else from behind me. I felt the familiar sensation of spirit healing me. I turned to see Adrian sitting there.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He smiled. "Wait until it's her turn." I stifled a chuckle.

Rose looked at me and turned slightly observing Adrian. She smiled and rested her hand on my thigh. Her fingers seemed to be determined to find a way into the muscle. Thankfully it wasn't long before her name was called. Adrian reached forward and healed me again.

"I have booked the gym after this."

"Thank goodness. Does she know you are getting an assignment today?"

"No, and I would like to keep it that way."

"No arguments here."

"Rosemarie Hathaway" Rose glared.

"Sorry Rose Hathaway" Hans stated tentatively, Rose smiled.

"Guarding Princess Vasilisa , also with a temporary assignment to St, Vladimir's."

Rose and Eddie hugged on stage. There was a loud squeal somewhere to the right of me. It was Lissa. I could see Christian roll his eyes.

Rose took the stake. Her initials would already be engraved on it. She looked puzzled. I could see Hans whisper something to her.

Abe had joined Adrian behind me at this point. He placed something in my hand. I pulled it forward to look at it. The box was small and black and it held an antique white gold ring with a solitaire diamond. It was perfect for Rose.

"Yeva suggested you may need this tonight. It was my grandmothers, I never married and Rose is my only daughter. It is only right she has it."

"Do you give permission then?"

"She has given her heart so completely to you. Anyone who doesn't see that is a fool. I do not need Adrian to give your auras a reading to see the literal glow you two have around each other. Just keep her safe and happy. It is all I ask."

The ceremony had moved on to reassignments. All the new guardians had resumed their seats. My name was called. Rose looked at me.

"Dimitri Belikov will be guarding Christian Ozera and will temporarily be posted at St. Vladimir's Academy during his year out."

I looked at Christian. He seemed stunned. Adrian was grinning and I assumed he was the one to set this up. I grabbed Rose and kissed her in full view of everyone. There were cheers sounding around the room.

I grabbed her hand and we went to look for our charges Lissa and Christian in the crowd.

"Made up then?" Christian enquired.

"What made you think that, Fireboy?"

She surprised us both by hugging him and saying "Thank you".

"I only made the application at Adrian's suggestion and he clearly made something happen."

Adrian was now standing behind us. "Thank you" Rose said as she pounced on him kissing his cheek.

"I need to punch something." He growled.

"Rose you have made Adrian work too hard."

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Broke Dimitri's hand and gave him a dead leg. Thank god we are not together anymore." He laughed.

"I am so sorry." She directed to both of us.

Eddie had walked up at this point. "Do you fancy coming to the gym?"

Adrian was working on the punch bags with me and Rose was working on her own bag, when Janine called out a challenge.

"Why don't you see how much she improved after Russia?"

Adrian went to join them on the benches. Other guardians were flocking in. I wonder if they had this set up. Abe appeared to be taking bets. I did not want to know the odds.

"Ready, Comrade?"

"Yes Roza."

We sparred as we used to and I had not realised just how difficult to read she had become. I could see the moves I had taught her mixed with some new ones. Alberta and Stan were on the sidelines now watching. Alberta seemed proud as did Janine which grew when she had me pinned with her hand above my heart.

My family had also watched the show. I looked at Abe and if you weren't looking for it you would barely notice the slight nod of the head. I pretended to go for a drink before sparring again. Adrian knew what I was going for and produced the ring from his pocket. He smiled.

I turned back to Rose and she looked angelic. I was positive this was the right moment.

"Rose" I called to get her attention to me. She walked over to me. I dropped to one knee "will you marry me?" I asked.

"Oh" she responded. As I held the ring out to her she handed me the stake she was given at the ceremony. On it were three initials. I understood her confusion at the ceremony.

"Hans did Yeva tell you what to have inscribed?" He nodded.

"Yes Dimitri. I will marry you" Rose finally confirmed.

I pulled her to me and handed the stake to Eddie. I kissed her like it was to be our last and the stake was passed around.

The initials were RHB.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi,

Were back to Rose's point of view now. Please let me know if you have any ideas, or questions. They have been known to prompt me. If I use them you will have that chapter dedicated to you I promise. I respond to all reviews as soon as I can. Also I aim to raise money for charity with the Brownies group I run (girl guides aged 7-10). My daughter is epileptic and autistic so I want to support those charities but I have no Ideas as to the sort of event I can plan. Perhaps you have some suggestions for that too.

Anyway keep reading. Those that read regularly seem to enjoy it. I am glad you are.

Best wishes and many thanks

Trish

* * *

Chapter 12

RPOV

The day passed by in a blur. I hurriedly passed messages through the dorm staff that we were to be having a celebratory meal at an out of court restaurant. Abe had booked it and he said it was a magical place. I told no one the reason. Those that did not know would be told tonight.

Christian had informed me Tasha was back. Apparently her excuse was that she had been called into work over some insurance thing. I knew that she was avoiding court because of the murder. I would not clue Christian in on my thoughts about that although I did discuss them with Adrian, Dimitri, Janine and Abe.

"I suspected as much." Abe said.

"It should be fun tonight, with you being out of prison and her having framed you." Adrian added.

"Can you compel her to behave?" I asked

I received stern looks from both Dimitri and Janine, which made them both laugh and ruin the effect.

By the time it came to leave court we realised it would be quite a mission in itself. Transport was provided to take us there but we were trying to work out if we would need more guardians.

"Let me see" Hans said "We have 8 moroi Kirova, Abe, Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Oksana, Adrian and Mia, 1 alchemist Sydney, then Olena, Yeva, Karolina and baby, Paul, Sonya and baby, and Victoria, and Dimitri, Rose, Eddie, Janine, Tomas, Abe's 2 guardians and Myself. I think we should take another 6 just in case."

Hans immediately found six guardians who were clearly friends of Dimitri's before he came to St. Vladimir's. I was starting to feel a little out of place. Abe realising they were friends of Dimitri's offered to let them join us. They accepted quickly. Refusing a meal is clearly not a dhampir trait.

We packed up in 5 vehicles. Hans was driving the first.

"Rose, Can you sit up front please? I could use your abilities." He asked. I responded with a nod.

Travelling with moroi out of court was dangerous but with a party our size it paid to be careful even in the light.

We had raised our suspicions as to Tasha's guilt with Hans before and clued him into the developments with our relationship. He was genuinely happy for us. He also agreed that we could do nothing with Tasha until we had evidence.

The restaurant was indeed magical. Even more so because it had wards and they were replaced regularly. Abe eventually confessed it was his restaurant.

Mia asked what we were celebrating. I quickly answered her.

"We are celebrating our guardian placements. Eddie and I got Lissa." She squealed in joy. I was met with a stern look again from Dimitri. I showed her the ring.

"Rose Hathaway I never figured you for the sort that would get married so soon." Kirova called across the table. "I expect you will be leaving soon to start a family."

"I don't think that will be possible." I responded.

"You will leave Lissa when you are married though. Won't you?" Tasha asked.

"I have no intention of ever leaving Lissa. I expect to continue with my work whilst married and I expect my husband will think the same."

"I can assure you he does." Dimitri responded.

"About time you two made your relationship known." Alberta added. "I have known since before the attack. I suspected something when Lissa was kidnapped. It seemed clearer in Spokane and definite by the campus attack. For guardians to find love is a rare and special thing. With you two a dedicated as you are I see no reason that you should give up your careers. At least working with Lissa and Christian will give you that chance to have both."

"Thank you" Dimitri and I chorused together.

Adrian paled suddenly and pushed me down. Dimitri was about to shout at him when a ball of flame whizzed past my head. Adrian was trying to push Sydney down but only got so far. The ball, which would have hit her chest, hit her arm instead. Hans acted quickly and tried to restrain Tasha but she struggled from his grasp. Dimitri sprinted after her along with some of the other guardians but it was too late. Adrian and I scrambled to Sydney's side.

"He is really cute" she whispered.

"I heard that, I think you are cute too little alchemist."

He placed his hands on her arm to try and heal her but Oksana stopped him.

"I am stronger." Within seconds Sydney's burned flesh looked as good as new.

"I am so sorry about Tasha." I heard Christian say.

I did a thing so unlike Rose everyone's jaws dropped. I hugged Christian to comfort him.

"Jealousy is a strange thing and it can make even the sanest people act mad. I do not blame you for this so you have no need to apologise. I can even forgive Tasha even though Sydney might take a while. Remember Christmas?" I said to him.

"When did you get so wise?" Stan asked.

"Sitting in Prison did that to me."

We felt that the time had come to leave. We all packed up in the cars. The ride back to court was as uneventful as the ride there.

There were still six days before we left to go back to St. Vladimir's.

"Yeva are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I just had a vision of me living in Montana that's all."

"You would like it. It is similar to Baia, temperature wise at least." Dimitri added.

"I would like to see my Grandson and Granddaughter more before their mission"

"What mission?" I asked.

"The mission is to find the Dragomir sibling. It will start at Christmas. You will need your spirit users to help you. The fire user will need to be there too. Hans and Tomas will assist as much as they can."

"When will it be over?"

"Rose your journey will be longer than everyone else. You need to go so far. A lot of it will be on your own. Adrian will assist you. You will need to work with him to build that ability. Only he can help you. Lissa must not do it. Dimitri, do you understand?"

"Yes grandmother."

With that she left.

"You know more than you are telling me. I am going to die aren't I? That is why Adrian must help me."

I felt sick. Yeva had clearly had this vision of me and although only days ago I was resigned to my fate. I felt I had been given a chance at life again. I was happy for the first time in months.

"I will not let anything happen to you. Predictions can be wrong. Remember that Rose."

I cuddled in close to him as we walked back to my room. As I opened the door I had the strange feeling someone had been here. Dimitri clearly had as well because he pushed me back into the wall. He entered the room swiftly and I could hear doors banging as he checked the closets and bathroom. When he was satisfied it was all clear he motioned for me to enter.

I looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. It was only when I walked over to the bed that I noticed the folder. These were the stolen papers on Eric Dragomir.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all, usual disclaimer applies. All characters belong to Richelle mead.

Thanks for reading and please review. I do respond.

T

* * *

Chapter 13

DPOV

I was sickened. Someone had been in my Roza's room whilst we were out and I knew the door was locked. I was the one that locked it.

I phoned Hans, he and Tomas arrived immediately.

"Well I think you would be safer at St. Vladimir's. I have set up a plane to take you there as soon as possible." Hans said.

"We need to discuss this folder. It is information about Eric Dragomir. It must be about the sibling." Rose said calmly. "I need to find Sydney."

"No need" called Adrian, who was towing Sydney along. "We were just on our way here."

I caught Rose looking at Sydney and Sydney responded with a blush.

"Can you look at these files and tell me if they are copies of the Alchemist files?" I asked her.

"No, they are the originals."

She flicked through them carefully, stopping on a page that looked much newer than the rest. It was a letter from Victor.

_Rose,_

_How good it is to see you achieved your goal. Reuniting me with my brother was a good thing. I know that you will know the origins of this file and that you will have heard the stories of Eric Dragomir. It is true Princess Vasilisa has a half brother living somewhere. I do not have an address. I give this information to you as a thank you for helping me in my time of need. I know we shall meet again someday._

_Give my love to Lissa and I hope things work out with you and Dimitri._

_Yours_

_VD_

"I think this is a trap." Rose said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"I am damned if I do and damned if I don't, aren't I?"

"I guess, we need to find him to create some stability to the council but if you find him I think Victor could use this information to destabilise the council by murdering him. I think that is why the queen had to go. They are not in a position to allow the next monarch to take over."

"Your plan is for us to return to school. I need to go to Las Vegas." Rose said.

I immediately understood. Hans called in some favours. The royal guardians had been merged with the standard guardians until the new monarch was named. A month of mourning had to pass before that and we had already had one week. Hans managed to get three weeks off for himself and Tomas.

Sydney agreed too easily to come with us. The way she was looking at Adrian suggested something going on there. Adrian also accepted readily but I knew he had a role to play. Janine had to return to her moroi but wished us luck.

Janine was to leave in three days. Rose asked if we could hold of our mission until then. I knew what she was thinking. Kirova had long since told me that my family had all accepted posts at St. Vladimir's and I was really happy that they would be there with me. Given the choice I would spend all the time I had with them if I knew about my death in advance. She suggested we spend those three days as a combined family.

The others were busy planning something. On the second day Abe came and got me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping" He replied.

We ended up at a tailor. I was measured for a suit.

"You are not going to wear guardian black and whites on your wedding day." Abe said.

"Wedding day? We haven't set a date yet."

"You haven't, we have." He replied.

I gulped. It was not the thought of marrying Rose it was the fact that they were doing this for us.

"We thought Rose may be more responsible if she had all her affairs in order." Abe continued.

To this I laughed. Even Abe joined in.

"That does seem a little unlikely" Adrian said as he sat with us.

"Would you be my best man?" I asked him.

"It would be a great honour." He thought for a moment. "No material for a speech though. I guess it will have to be a soppy aura soaked tale of how in love you both were when I first met you. Not that either of you could admit it."

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Well I believe she is having a dress fitting." Adrian answered. "She has chosen Lissa as her maid of honour, Sydney and Victoria are bridesmaids. Paul is ring bearer and he will be measured up later. You need two more groomsmen."

I thought about it "Eddie and Christian. Tomas and Hans can be ushers."

Stan entered then. "Father Andrew is here."

Father Andrew, from St. Vladimir's had been Rose's choice to perform the ceremony. He entered the small shop and took a look at me.

"You are the first I have performed a funeral for that has married after the fact." He smiled. "I am glad it was you. I knew something was up between you in the church that time. I understand the circumstances fully. A Russian lady named Yeva was very keen to tell me. Her great grandson was having difficulty in keeping up with translation."

We all laughed at this.

That evening we went for a quiet drink in the bar. We knew the reason we were doing this now and it made for a solemn occasion.

I saw Rose across the courtyard at one point. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. I could not wait for the next morning.

Rising early I had a light breakfast of toast. I opened my door and Olena had put a loaf of Russian bread outside. I ate it hungrily. I changed into my suit when Adrian arrived. He placed my buttonhole in. Within minutes Eddie and Christian arrived all suited up. I got a sudden attack of nerves that made them all laugh.

By the time we got to the church it had gone. I knew one thing Rose would not let me down. I was surer than any groom that my bride would be turning up. Someone who has crossed the earth to find their lover would not stand them up at the altar.

Ten minutes later I was proved correct as Rose, holding onto Abe was walking down the aisle. I turned to look at her and was struck by the number of guests here. Rose only had a small group of friends at school but her entire senior year was here with a few additions. I recognised Jill a girl who hero worshipped Rose. I also noticed many of the off duty guardians. Finally I saw Rhonda and Ambrose. He looked so happy for her.

The service went without hitch. Both of us getting teary at the 'till death do us part' bit until someone heckled "not that it will in their case".

I turned to the voice and was surprised to see Tasha. I nodded to Hans who moved quickly towards her. Several other guardians noticed to and were heading towards her. I pushed Rose down as a big ball of flame flew towards us. In knocking Rose down I was also successful in knocking Father Andrew down as well.

Mia used her water to put out the flames whilst an air user was able to remove the smoke from the church. When all had settled down again father Andrew finished the service.

We had wanted only a small reception but the guardians were determined to show us a good time and we had a huge party in one of the courtyards. We said goodbye to Janine and it was one of the most heartbreaking moments of my life. Both were preparing to never see the other again.

I held my new bride close to me as she cried softly. I realised that she had only just began to know her mother in the days since my turning. She was now preparing to lose her again and I was struck by how I had put her in the same position. I guessed this was the Rose I had never seen.

Within minutes though she took a deep breath and replaced her guardians mask.

"Let's head to Las Vegas."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi All

Sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter and the following are dedicated to LilKi10 as this was her request. As mentioned before if you request something or give an idea and I am to use it then that chapter will be dedicated to you. I am always thankful for any reviews, bad or good and will respond personally to you all.

Many thanks and Best wishes

Keep reading

Trish

* * *

Chapter 14

TPOV

I was seething when I left the gym. I was starting to plot various ends for them both but I kept coming up blank. It was then I got a call from Christian.

"Tasha where are you?"

"I have just got back to court. I had to work."

"We have been invited to dinner by Abe. We are celebrating the guardian's placements and some other things."

"What other things?"

"It's a surprise. Shall I say you will be there?"

I thought for a moment "Yes that would be lovely."

I hung up and proceeded to my accommodation to prepare for tonight. I called Abe and asked which restaurant we were going to so I could dress appropriately. The restaurant was nice and situated about a mile away from court.

Next I called Victor and explained their plans to him.

"I expect they will celebrate afterwards which will give us access to Rose's room. I need you to place a file in there."

"I think I should leave early. Perhaps say I have an early class and drive myself?"

"Leaving early is a good plan. I know the restaurant well. There is a road not so far away that I can park in until you are ready. Text me 5 minutes before and I will move round to pick you up."

"Okay."

We hung up. I still did not fully understand why I was working for Victor Dashkov. I knew Dimitri only had eyes for Rose and that was unlikely to change but if she was no longer around maybe it would.

Dinner was perfect. The setting was intimate and romantic. We had a fantastic meal. Dizzy Mia asked what we were celebrating. Rose went on to explain about the guardian placements. This was followed by a look from Dimitri that spurred Rose to show her left hand. On it was the most exquisite white gold solitaire diamond ring that was clearly an antique. Cheers and claps sounded around the table.

My anger flared and I was seething. Before I knew it I had launched a ball of flame towards Rose. Adrian must have noticed the sudden change in Aura because he pushed Rose down and attempted to push Sydney down as well. The ball of flame hit her and I fled. I called Victor and jumped in his car. The guardians were just leaving the restaurant.

"What happened?" Victor asked.

I explained everything including my angry reaction.

"This does you no favours. It makes you look guiltier." He said.

"I know I was just a little angry. Most people would be."

He stayed quiet.

"Why did you get Rose out?" I asked.

"I told you I need her and her contacts."

"What contacts? That Abe fellow, he seems very bad news."

"Abe can be very good or very bad. If she has him on her side it will be bad for us. I need to see if I can get him on our side."

"Unlikely, he will help Rose till the ends of the earth."

"Why? You sound like you know more than you are telling me."

"I do. Abe Mazur is Rose's father. It is incredibly unlikely that we will get him onside unless you threaten Rose or her fiancé."

"I don't want to do that."

My phone rang. It was Rose. I answered.

"Tasha I wanted to say sorry for not broaching it before. It was rude of me to announce it in public like that when I know how you feel about Dimitri."

I knew she was trying her best to be nice.

"I also wanted to say I forgive you for what happened and I would like for you to attend the wedding."

"I am sorry for what happened. I don't know what came over me. I would love to attend the wedding. I wish you both every success."

Victor was pulling up at court now. I said my goodbyes to Rose.

"Put this on her bed and come straight back here." Victor said.

I did exactly what I was told. The file was placed on her bed. I looked around the room and noticed it was still very feminine. Dimitri clearly had not moved his stuff in yet. I was happy when I rejoined Victor.

He pulled away from court and started heading to where I first met him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are visiting my brother."

"Why?"

"I have a plan. You will need to launch a fireball at Rose and Dimitri at the wedding but I don't want it to harm them. It is a threat only. I repeat it is only a threat. But in order to do that you need to hide your aura. We need them not to notice when it is going to happen and for that I need you to meet Robert."

"How is he going to help?"

"Robert is a spirit user."

We practised for several hours that night and again in the morning. Dimitri then called.

"Tasha I hope you are well."

"I am Dimka. I am so sorry about the other day."

"Rose thinks that it was forgivable but I do not feel quite so ready to forgive. She does however want you at the wedding and it is in two days."

"Why?" I asked.

"Rose wants her mother there and well with everything that has happened Rose is scared that her mother will miss it."

"Ok I will see you then. Good luck Dimka."

We hung up.

Victor raised his eye brows questioningly.

"The wedding is in two days."

I practiced harder and two hours before the wedding I had it perfected. I looked like any other happy wedding attendee.

Adrian raised his eyebrows at me when I entered the church. Christian blanked me as he walked to the front. I saw Dimitri touch his shoulder and look back. He nodded to me as I sat at the back.

Rose entered minutes later. She looked beautiful. As they started to recite their vows I realised it was time. I shot the ball of flame so it missed all and caught something alight behind the priest. Before anyone had had chance to react I was gone. I had also set another target in my sights. Victor.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi all,

I was going to hold this chapter back but I felt I could not work the next one until I got this out the way. Again this is dedicated to LilKi10. Many thanks for prompting me to do this. I have not seen a VPOV in another story yet but I am sure there is one.

Hope you enjoy it

Trish

* * *

Chapter 15

VPOV

The gossip from court was flowing as freely as ever. There were big things happening that could spell danger for the dhampirs and Lissa too.

I had promised Lissa's father that should anything happen to him that I would look after her. I swore faithfully that I would and in turn he told me about his son, Kemal.

Kemal was moroi but his mother was non-royal. I did not know who she was. Eric was supportive and set up a trust fund to support the boy growing up. I also promised to look out for him.

Things were going well for a while until I got ill. I needed Lissa's help. I needed her to help me in order to protect her. It was twisted logic, I realise that now. I only wanted what was best for her.

The guards at Tarasov would taunt me every day with news of how she and Rose were getting on. When I heard about Arthur and the Spokane incident I had mixed feelings. I was upset that I had left Lissa but when I heard how Rose had handled herself well I must say I was impressed.

I was even more so when I heard about the school attack. I heard how she and Christian had bravely fought together. I knew that she would be the one to change the world. I also knew that with the people in power now she would have no chance.

I counted my blessings when she broke me out of prison. What had I done to deserve this? When she asked about strigoi I was even more puzzled but things started clicking in to place only to be welded there when I saw him for myself. Dimitri. It was Sonya and Tomas all over again.

It did not surprise me that the court rumours were that Tomas and Rose had struck up a friendship. They had a lot of common ground. I was happy that she had someone to confide in. I was going to make sure that nothing happened to Rose in a backwards way to honour the promise I made Eric.

When I came up with my plan to kill the Queen and shatter the council I needed someone I could control easily. If you dangle a big enough carrot (and 6' 7" is a pretty big carrot) people will do anything. I promised Tasha she could win Dimitri's heart if she did this. She elaborated on the rumours I had heard about the age decree and I was shocked.

I told her that she needed to frame a guardian and kill Tatiana with a stake. The idea seemed to come together in her eyes because they lit up instantaneously. I did not put two and two together until too late.

Tasha had framed Rose and she had been arrested. Even the council were too foolish to see that there was indeed too much evidence proclaiming Rose's apparent guilt. I needed to sort this out. Lissa could not be unprotected. I contacted my cousin. He was the current Prince. I explained what I had overheard. The account was untraceable.

It took a couple of days but they let Rose go. Someone overheard her saying a prayer for me one night. I think she knew that I was behind the plan and that Tasha had carried it out. It was nice to know she was thankful for me getting her out of a whole.

I now found I had other uses for Rose. Rose seemed to know Abe Mazur. It took a while but the news filtered through that he was her father. This was another reason for me to be thankful because he would go to any lengths to ensure Rose came to no harm. I needed information from him and once I learned Rose's connection I decided the best way was to make her take the lead.

I asked Tasha to drop a file on Rose's bed that had all the information on Eric in it. I had heard that since the trial Rose and Dimitri had become inseperable. Tasha framing Rose had the exact opposite effect. I was both relieved and upset. I saw Dimitri as a distraction for Rose. It was good whilst it served my purposes but was impossible when it would prevent her from undertaking her duties.

Then came the fateful meal. I understand Rose and Dimitri announced their engagement that night. The reaction was extraordinary. I was expecting the others to be upset but they were supported. I think the fact that they were famous for their dedication meant that it was well known that they would be just as dedicated after the wedding. The fact that they could not have children was probably a blessing to Rose. I changed my opinion of Dimitri then. He would protect them both.

Tasha made a fool of herself again and I don't know why I did what I did next. I took Tasha to Robert. I needed her to hide her aura. I needed Tasha to be a target so that they would forget about me. I did not want them to know that I needed to locate the boy. I had asked some private investigator friends to look into things I knew and it was at this point I found out some startling facts. I realised I needed to draw Rose out. I asked Tasha to deliberately miss with a fire ball. It was a huge risk. She did complete the task though.

I looked over the file the private investigators handed me. First was some information on my siblings. All this thinking about Eric's children had made me wonder what my own father was like. I discovered I had a dhampir half sister. A photo was included. I turned to it and was shocked. The photo was of a woman and her daughter and male moroi. I recognised the women immediately. It was Janine and Rose Hathaway. The man was easily identifiable as Abe Mazur. I had never seen him before but his look was so distinctive. Tasha had described him well.

The next sheet described Kemal and his mother Tansu. They were living in Las Vegas. I had a photo of them too. I looked at it and saw Abe in the photo as well. I turned back to the information. Tansu was his sister.

So Rose and Lissa had another connection other than the bond, Kemal, who was Rose's cousin and Lissa's holf brother. I was speechless.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all,**

**I have missed updating recently. I have had a pretty horrid time trying to change my daughters school placement. She is in a special educational needs placement because of her disabilities but the school have only addressed one half of her needs and it has led to me having to take her to emergency hospital appointments because they are not fulfilling their part of her care. I know this is a bad chapter I was suffering severe writers block.**

**I would like to thank okayytrivia for her help on this one.**

**Trish**

**And remember for any of you who is likely to have forgotten and really i do not think anyone on here is that stupid I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters. Richelle mead please feel free to transfer rights my way.**

* * *

Chapter 16

APOV

There are many kinds of love. Lovers, family, friends are all differently loved but can be loved in equal amounts.

I loved Rose with all my being. I would willingly lay my life on the line for her. I knew she would for me too but it was different. For her Dimitri was so all encompassing that there was simply not enough room for anyone else. I could see Dimitri was the same about her.

I knew when Yeva gave her prophecy, what I had to do. I had to give Rose up. I knew Rose loved me but nowhere near as much as they loved each other. I gave her up because I needed and wanted her to be happy. I was all too aware of the short time she had left. The only way I could see her being that was with him.

I thought I would lose Rose but the bonds I had developed with Dimitri during her imprisonment actually became stronger and my feelings towards Rose developed into a strong friendship. We were as close as her and Lissa. Together we were inseparable.

Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and I became a close knit group planning what was to occur after the wedding. Sydney came along to these meetings sitting next to Rose on the end. As an alchemist I knew she did not like moroi or dhampirs.

I felt especially honoured when she sat next to me at the meal. I thought she would hate it. She ate less than a moroi after blood but Rose assured me that this in itself was not unusual for her. Being attacked by a fire using moroi was. I touched my hand to her burn and healed it with spirit. Sydney looked surprised.

Dimitri handed me a glass of something alcoholic. I took no notice of it as I slipped three glasses of it down in quick succession. Sydney began to warm to me. We chatted away like old friends. It was amazing how a simple act of kindness had brought us together. We flirted and Rose smiled. I was glad to see she was happy despite the awful turn the evening had taken.

I learned Sydney wanted to go to Rome to see the architecture. This gave me a brilliant idea for that evening. Sydney was good fun to be around when she relaxed. I think she came to realise that we were not as bad as she expected.

Yeva came up to me and whispered something about great change coming. I started to realise that our whole expectations would alter from this night onwards. Perhaps the alchemists may change their opinions of us as well.

That night I concocted a dream of The Coliseum. I pulled Sydney in. She was amazed. I explained that this was one of my talents as well as seeing auras and healing. She thanked me for earlier in the evening and we talked for some hours.

Unlike Rose I did not have to convince her she was still asleep. I asked questions regarding alchemy especially if there was some potion that would keep Rose alive but there was not one that she knew of and there wasn't anyone that she trusted enough to ask yet.

I asked her to be my date to the wedding. She smiled and explained she was not interested in me like that. I explained that I just did not want to go stag even if I was best man. She accepted. I think she felt happy that she would have someone to talk to there. I could see that she would feel very uncomfortable.

I escorted Sydney into the church and sat her in the front row on the bride's side. I knew she had been spending time with Janine, Rose and Abe and felt that that may be the most comfortable place for her.

I took my place next to Dimitri. He never seems nervous usually so I was shocked to see him lightly shaking. I spoke calming words to him and promised a session in the gym tomorrow to make up for today. He relaxed and laughed. Tasha entered next. Both Dimitri and I glared at her. He looked at me and I knew he was asking if he should be worried. Hans and Tomas approached. I scanned her aura and explained that it looked like she was resigned to the fact that Dimitri had chosen Rose. I said that I would indicate to them if anything should change during the ceremony. Oksana also said that she would keep a look out as my attention would be diverted at times. We both thanked her.

When Rose entered I had never seen her looking so beautiful. She made her way up the front and Abe placed her hand in Dimitri's. She spared a smile of thanks to me and I was further reassured that I had done the right thing.

They started reciting their vows when a strange noise erupted from the back of the church and Tasha launched a ball of fire again. It narrowly missed father Andrew but it did not seem to be aimed at Rose this time. I sank to the floor as Dimitri, Tomas and Hans ran after her. Rose hugged Christian, who was devastated. She reassured him that it was not his fault. She did not crack a joke which made him feel much better.

Rose then made her way to me. I apologised profusely. Dimitri had joined us at this point. Oksana, Lissa and I had all missed any indication of her temper. It was Rose that said the two words that were enough to chill us all to the bone. Avery Lazar.

She explained her theory that Tasha had worked with Robert Doru to hide her aura like Avery had. We knew it was possible. This confirmed that she was working with Victor Dashkov. It was Abe that suggested that maybe she once was and was no longer doing so. We were all shocked.

The ceremony continued and we had the reception that evening. I really felt like I was over Rose romantically at least and spending time with Sydney was helping that.

We said goodbye to Janine who had to return to her moroi. Rose had not filled her in on any plans after the wedding. She wanted her to be blissfully unaware. In fact Rose had not filled any of us in on where she planned to go after the wedding. All we knew was that there was a private plan waiting with flight plans pending once the decision was made.

I knew what she was thinking. There was no time like the present and I was scared. I was not ready. Everybody decided we were going with her including Sydney who was consulting all her texts for the potion to keep Rose alive. When she told us our destination I knew we were approaching crunch time. I knew that it was the most obvious place to start and Dashkov and Tasha would know we would go there but it was where we needed to be. We headed to Las Vegas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello All,**

**I hope you have been having a good time. I am not so great having had to take a while away from this story. I was having severe writers block and then my daughter's epilepsy got really out of control and it was more important to spend time with her. Not that this isn't important because with everything going on at the moment I think this is about the only thing keeping me sane.**

**I thank you all for your reviews and comments. I would love to hear from you if you have any more comments or suggestions and if i use them I do credit you with them. **

**Please remember I do not own Vampire academy or its characters unless Richelle Mead would like to transfer rights to me (they will always be gratefully received)**

**Anyway back to the story. I leave you in Rose's capable hands.**

**Keep Reading and Best Wishes to you all**

**Trish**

**P.S. Please support your local Epilepsy and Autism Charities. I apppreciate it.**

* * *

Chapter 17

RPOV

I knew my plan to go to Las Vegas was risky not least because it was obvious but it was the least thing we needed to do before school started. We needed to trace this account and it was only Lissa that could do this. I needed to be with her so we decided we would all go.

Abe had arranged the flights and hotel rooms. I am guessing no expense was spared as he wanted me safe as long as possible. He knew how reckless I could be. They had explained this was the reason that they had kept Yeva's prediction quiet for so long.

All the bookings were separate but Abe had set us each up with a credit card so all expenses were paid indirectly by him. This was to aid staying undetected. I was starting to think we had gotten away with it.

The bell boy showed us to our room. It was the honeymoon suite. I had seen terrible films where the room was gaudy but this was beautiful. A bottle of complimentary champagne had been replaced with a juice drink at Abe's request because he was all too aware of the need for us to keep our heads clear.

I was a little surprised however when within moments of entering our room, as Dimitri tipped the bell boy, I was sucked into Lissa's head. Why did she have to be doing that now?

Dimitri looked at me after the bellboy left trying to ascertain whether there was any threat to Lissa but clearly there wasn't only a rather amorous Christian and that did not seem to bother her one bit. I felt Dimitri take my hand and I tried desperately to break away from them. Whether it was because up until this point I had been totally relaxed or because the strength of emotion Lissa was feeling I could not break the link.

"It's not Dimitri" I kept repeating in my head. Well at least I thought I did, I felt lips crush to mine that were Dimitri's and I was back in my own head.

"That was" he stated.

"Thanks" I replied, pressing my lips to his again.

He led me to the bed where a bottle of that special juice drink that they use to celebrate at the end of the Bahrain grand prix was. I think it was instead of champagne.

Within moments we were stripping each other's clothes of gently. I realised that although we had slept in each other's arms since the attack on the school, we had not made love since the cabin before the attack. I was suddenly very nervous.

Nerves were nothing though. I easily gave into him and it felt natural again as though nothing had stopped us before. I loved it.

When we got out of bed later that afternoon I found an envelope had been slid underneath the door. I bent to pick it up and noted that the envelope was addressed to 'The Belikovs'.

Dimitri took it out of my hands. As everyone I knew was in the hotel and would have addressed us as Rose and Dimitri I was not bothered. He turned it over and over in his hands trying to discover who had sent it but he seemed clueless. I tried to identify the writing but I could not. It was as he turned it over for the second time I picked up the small 'VD' watermark.

We sat on the sofa as we opened it carefully. I am not sure what we expected but we weren't going to take our chances.

The letter was written on expensive white paper. I could see it had been monogrammed with VD in elegant gold script.

Dimitri read it aloud for us.

_Dear Rose and Dimitri,_

_Congratulations on your marriage. I was honestly pleased for the pair of you. I like to think that I had a hand in getting you together although I do feel in time you may have done so on your own. I am also pleased that you both get to keep your postings. I understand you have been posted with Lissa and Christian. That must be a bonus to you both._

_Now to the important reason I have contacted you. I believe that you will have connected me to the death of the queen. I need to explain my actions to you both. I also need to talk to Abe Mazur. I understand that you are connected to him Rose. I have information on the sibling that you are looking for. _

_I hired a private detective some time ago. I have only just had chance to collect the information he had. Tarasov kept me from it. He has traced the money to a woman. I have information on her. _

_Rose I also have information for you. It is regarding your own family and how connected you are to some royals. It will be enough to give you some sway. I understand if you do not want to know but I advise you to come and at least hear me out. _

_I can be found in Room 814 for the next week. Feel free to drop in at any time. My only advice is for you to keep this from Lissa as long as possible. Some information may be hard to take for her at this time._

_Yours helpfully_

_Victor_

I could not understand it. Victor wanted to help us. I wanted to think it was genuine but I kept thinking that maybe it was a trap. I asked Dimitri his thoughts. He agreed that it could be but if he was being genuine we needed to do this. He suggested taking Hans, Tomas and Abe.

We called them and explained what had happened. Christian was happy to keep an eye out on the group along with Abe's guardians and a couple from court that had travelled with us. We told them to stick in one room and to occupy themselves as best they could and we would still meet them for dinner.

Dimitri then picked up the phone and dialled Victor.

"We're on our way" he said, hanging up directly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow. I am glad to see you have not abandoned me in my absence from writing. As a special treat for you I am posting chapter 18 today. I was going to hold off a bit longer as it is now the summer holidays and I will need to be a bit sparing with my time. I will post chapter 19 soon (will also be vpov) and after that I should hope for it to be at least a weekly occurence but don't hold me to it.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed or pm'd me. I am an approachable person and if I have time I will respond to your enquiries. Please feel free to comment. I look forward to the negative as well as the positive reviews as it gives me something to work on. Just dont knock my self esteem too much i have been trying to repair it for the past 6 years.**

**Anyway enjoy, keep reading and reviewing**

**Your friend**

**Trish**

* * *

Chapter 18

VPOV

I put the phone down and turned to Robert.

"They are on their way. Rose, Dimitri and Abe will be with us in a few moments." I said.

"I realise that you are desperate to see our niece again but you do realise that they will not be the only ones present." Robert replied and then added "there are five outside the door now."

I waited for them to knock. When it came I held my breath for a second. I was having second thoughts now.

I look through the peep hole and noticed Rose, Dimitri, Abe, Tomas and Hans. The others I know are here for Rose. After what I did to her and Lissa before I do not blame them.

"Rose, Dimitri, I am aware congratulations are in order." I said.

"Thank you" they chorused.

"Please take a seat" I held my hand out towards the sofas.

Rose looked towards Robert and surprised me by clasping him in a big hug. "Thank you for giving me my husband." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Robert smiled "Rose I am glad I could help."

The others were looking at this exchange confused. I figured I should help them out with the introductions.

"Robert this is Rose, her husband Dimitri, Abe Mazur and Guardians Hans and Tomas".

Each shook Robert's hand as I introduced them. "Robert is Victor's half brother." Rose added.

Abe looked at us "This is the Robert Doru that you asked me to look for, isn't he?"

"Yes, remember Mark and Oksana said he could return someone from their strigoi state? Well he was what we needed to get Dimitri back." Rose lowered her voice at this point and added "and Sonya Karp too if we can find her."

Tomas looked at her with hope in his eyes and I smiled at them both. Robert looked at me and I think he was letting me know that they were honest in their emotions.

Dimitri, who had been quiet to this point, addressed us now. "Victor you summoned us here for what purpose?"

I took a few moments to brace myself. Rose looked at me with questioning eyes. Dimitri, Abe, Hans and Tomas surrounded her looking wary.

"I think my brother has answers regarding the quorum. I understand what Victor did to you and Lissa now. I know why you are wary but you must listen with open hearts to what he has to say." Robert stated before adding "Mr. Mazur I can assure you nothing will harm Rose in this room and if my brother has his way never again and I am sure that my sister will certainly have something to say about it."

I took a deep breath as all eyes turned to me.

"Rose I am sorry for what happened recently. As you are aware I was unhappy with the way things were going in the moroi councils and powerless to do anything. I can assure you most of this was to do with my illness."

Tomas, Hans and Abe nodded in acknowledgment of this.

"In a world where it was seen to be all inclusive there was still an invisible barrier when it came to illness. You were not an effective leader if you may not survive to put policy into practice. My votes were becoming worthless and I needed to act. That is why I kidnapped Lissa."

Tears sprung to Rose's eyes and her breath caught. Robert glared at me. Dimitri and Abe rubbed Rose's back to calm her. Tomas and Hans were ready to spring. Both had been in court that day the pair gave evidence. Once again I was ashamed of my actions on the day of the kidnap and in court.

"I need you to understand the background to those events. If Lissa had been able to heal me and I was never caught then things may have been very different today. Of course I may have just asked. I understand you have quite a band of spirit users now."

Rose smiled at this point. I had heard that apart from Lissa and Adrian she had met one other spirit user. The Oksana woman mentioned earlier.

"When I was in prison I needed an alternative plan. Information came from court in dribs and drabs. I was never better than when I heard tales of your exploits. I hear Siberia was very successful for you."

Dimitri nearly leaped off the sofa at me. Hans grabbed him before he could do anything. Rose put her hand on Dimitri's thigh and whispered to him. I looked at them and saw that he was hurting. Something happened there that only those two knew and it occurred whilst he was strigoi. Robert indicated shame from Dimitri and forgiveness from Rose.

"I was glad when I was told you had returned to St. Vladimir's and to Lissa. I was hearing some mumblings about court and I needed to address them. I thought long and hard about how to do this when I received your message Abe. I was unable to help you because I needed to protect my brother. As a spirit user he was open to abuse of his powers. I know how that must sound to you Rose and Dimitri given what I put you both through during the kidnap. Rose understood that the only thing I wanted was freedom. I think she never intended for it to be as long as it was but the Las Vegas incident involving Dimitri gave me an opening that I took."

Again Dimitri averted his eyes and I noticed that Robert was registering shame. Rose was also.

"Rose if I had known you without my brother I would have helped you. I know you only want what is best. It is important for you not to be ashamed of your actions in the past as that will only shape the way for the future." Robert said whilst clasping her hands. She lifted her head enough to offer him a small smile.

I continued "I was still in contact with some members of court. When I escaped I got in contact with some of them and they told me how they tricked you into giving evidence in the council for the age decree. I was incredulous at their actions. I knew then only big actions would sway the queen. Although I must tell you she felt as we do, that dhampirs are not ready that young. The only way that could happen was if she was dead and that is why I hired Tasha Ozera."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all,**

**The next chapter is upon us and continues Victor's explanation. Please read and review I would appreciate it especially as I am going to spend best part of the next two days in the hospital. Victoria my daughter fell off a bouncy castle yesterday and hurt her foot. It did not seem so bad but is now purple. Tomorrow my grandfather is seeing his disbetes consultant and he needs someone to go with him. So off to Roehampton in South West London. I will try and update by next week but the chapter is not yet written. **

**Best wishes to you all**

**and Happy reading**

**Trish**

**p.s I do not own the VA or its characters unfortunately**

* * *

Chapter 19

VPOV

My announcement had left everyone shocked. Robert had known of my actions and it was disconcerting to see him astounded until I realised it was because he did not think I would admit to it, especially in front of four promised guardians.

It was Rose and Dimitri's actions that were a little stranger to bear and also surprising to Robert. Both were thankful.

"Thank you for confirming our suspicions." They chorused.

"Why did you get Tasha to frame Rose?" asked Dimitri calmly.

"I didn't. I asked her to commit the crime. It was never my intention to cast any suspicion on Rose. That is why as soon as I found out I emailed Richard with the evidence I had." I responded.

"I can assure you he did. I was with him at the meetings as an observer at another table so I could read the auras and tell whether she would do as she was requested. It did not take compulsion so I expect she had a plan as soon as she heard Victor's. I should have read the difference but I was busy reading that she was accepting of the tasks Victor had given her one of which was to frame a guardian." Robert added.

"I should have thought ahead which guardian she would frame. I mean I did promise that it would gain her a chance with Dimitri." This comment earned a scowl from Rose and the four of them needing to hold Dimitri back. I continued looking only at Rose.

"I knew that you knew Abe because of the message he passed to me in prison. I knew he was powerful. I also knew Dimitri was warning you to stay away from him and you would not. I did not ever think of the relationship between you. I assumed your battleaxe mother had hired him to find you in Siberia. It eventually filtered down that you were his daughter. I imagine that is where you get your personality from. You are an exact mix of the two." All others in the room smirked and I earned another scowl from Rose.

"Abe was about the only one who I knew that could find out the information I needed until I remembered the Alchemists so I broke in and stole the files on Eric Dragomir. I got Tasha to give them to you that night. I understand she broke into your room that night and for that I am incredibly sorry. That night I took Tasha to Robert to teach her to hide her aura. I knew Adrian and Lissa would be looking for hers at the wedding and I needed her to cause something, a disturbance and the best place to do that was the wedding. I needed for there to be a tangible threat so that it would hurry you along here and I could impart the knowledge I am holding to you." I explained.

Hans was getting bored and yawned and Abe just rolled his eyes at me. I guessed I should get to the point.

"After stealing the Dragomir papers I hired a private detective to find the sibling. We were limited on what we could do but we got a name for the mother and child and an old photo. I know that you will be able to spread more light on that one Abe. Also I hired the detective to look into my own family as I realised that I knew little of my own father and I am telling you this because it affects you too."

She looked at me puzzled. I implied that her father knew more than he was letting on and he looked genuinely astounded. I knew that he would give her any information he had which meant that the photo was old. It was that my family connection that totally flummoxed her though.

"Can you explain that Mr. Dashkov?" she asked quietly.

"Please call me Victor. It is complicated. My father, like many male moroi was a womaniser. I learned about Robert when I was young but I only recently thought about any other siblings I may have. Well the detective found one. I admire her greatly. She is a very strong female dhampir, one of the best actually and she happens to be your mother."

Rose looked about ready to vomit. The man who tried to destroy her life and in fact tried to kill her at one point was her uncle and I know it affected me as much as her. Robert calmed her down.

"What about Abe and Lissa's sibling?" she enquired next. Abe still looked puzzled. I handed him the photo.

"It's Tansu and Kemal." He showed the picture to Rose. He was standing in the photo as well. "They are my sister and nephew. I have not seen them since Eric died. They disappeared straight away. I never knew who Kemal's father was. If I had any inkling I would have told you." He explained to Rose. Rose looked at him trying to see if he was telling the truth. Robert chose to help her.

"Rose, I can assure you Abe is being honest. He has not known her whereabouts for some time."

Rose stood and started to pace. I suddenly realised why. For almost her entire life she had only known that her mother existed and they had a very poor relationship. Lissa was the only family she had known and suddenly in one year she had gained a relationship with her mother, gotten to know her father, fallen in love and married, gained a variety of in-laws and had now been informed that she has two uncles, an aunt and a cousin she had no idea existed. Overwhelmed was a poor word to describe the feelings she must have. Dimitri went to talk to her but oddly she pushed him away. Tomas took her outside for a walk.

"Dimitri she will need you in time but I think she needs her friend more and believe it or not he can identify with her more than you." Robert explained. Dimitri held his head in his hands and sighed.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"Be there for her when she is ready" the rest of us chorused.

Rose and Tomas re-entered the room.

"Robert will you help guide Adrian and lissa for our task at Christmas?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I will teach them all I know." He responded.

"Good, because I will need my family around me and that means you are coming too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I told you earlier that this was not written which was true. Two hours spent at minor injuries (Victoria has a sprained ankle) gave me the inclination to write a chapter. It is certainly not the best but hopefully not the worst I have written. Anyway let me know what you think. Maybe I will post another tomorrow after my next trip to the hospital.**

**Keep reading. Best wishes. **

**Trish**

**VA is not mine. I do not own the characters (I WISH)**

* * *

Chapter 20

DPOV

My head was swimming. I was shocked by the announcement that Janine was Victor's sister. I was astonished when it turned out that Kemal was her cousin. It was however her abandoning me when she clearly needed help that floored me. I was devastated that she chose Tomas over me.

Victor helped me put things in perspective but when she came back and suggested that the pair join us on her mission I was incredulous. Dinner as she offered next was much more believable. The hotel had a conference room that would suit for the numbers joining us for the evening meal and would help ensure that Victor not been seen.

When we walked to our room to change for dinner I decided to confront her.

"Roza, I have told you many times that you can talk to me. Why did you ignore me today?"

"Dimitri, do you have any comprehension of what has happened to me in the past year?"

"Of course I do. I was with you for most of it." I responded curtly.

"Honestly. Were you aware that there is only one relationship I have had that has remained static in this entire year? The one I have with Tomas. He has only ever been my friend. He was the only one I could talk to. The only one who was the same! I can talk to you but I just could not deal then. I love you Dimitri but to say our history is complex is really understating it."

I looked at her. It was tearing her up. I thought back over what had happened in this past year and realised she had seen enough for many lifetimes. Tomas was the only one in the room that had experienced anything similar and I was glad she could turn to someone who knew her pain. I would never understand the level of hurt that she experienced when she thought she had lost me, the level of determination when she hunted me, or the level of guilt when she thought she had killed me. Only Tomas was in that unique position.

I held her tightly and apologised. Then my phone rang.

"Dimitri, is that Rose I can hear sobbing in the background?" Janine's voice screeched down the phone. "Abe told me that it would be beneficial to speak to her and yourself. What have you done to her?"

I had put the phone on speaker at this point and it was Rose that answered.

"Nothing, he has done nothing. It is just complicated."

"Victor confronted us with some information" I added.

"He confronted you? What did Hans do? Have you arrested him? What is this information?"

Rose answered in typical fashion. "Yes, nothing, no and he is your brother."

"He is not my brother" Janine responded.

"Unfortunately he is. Whilst you are on the phone do you know Tansu Mazur?" Rose asked.

"Abe's sister, yes a lovely woman. I have not heard from her in a couple of years. What has she got to do with anything?"

"She is Kemal's mother. Lissa's brother is Kemal" I explained.

"I am coming home. Get Hans to reassign my post. I am sorry this is so complicated. I promise we will work on this. What is my other brother like?"

"Robert is very kind but reclusive. He is a spirit user. He has accepted to help Lissa and Adrian and come on the mission with us."

"He has gone up in my estimation. Remember I will be home soon. I have to go. Love to you my children."

With that she hung up. That was the longest conversation I had known Rose and her mother to have. It was odd being a part of that. Rose's phone rang and she answered. I could hear a heavily accented person speaking on the other end. She stood and exited the room. I was a little concerned but her spirits seemed lifted by the call.

Whilst Rose took a shower and got dressed there was a knock at the door. Lissa and all the others were outside. I invited them all in. Abe, Tomas and Hans had briefed them all on what had happened in the meeting. They were all concerned for Rose.

Adrian reached out for her Aura. He smiled.

"She is fine. In fact she is extraordinarily happy. Even more so than I expected." He stated looking puzzled.

"I don't know. Her mother called and said she was coming home. That reminds me, Hans can you arrange a replacement for her?" Hans nodded and I continued. "Rose then received another call but she left the room. I think it was a call she had been waiting for judging by her reaction. It was heavily accented. Russian I think. The only Russians she knows are here aren't they?"

"Not exactly" she responded, exiting the bathroom in her evening dress. "When I was in Russia I joined with a group of un-promised guardians led by a boy called Denis. They will be here as soon as they can get a flight."

"I know Denis and his merry men. I shall sort out a flight for them. Can I have their number?" Abe asked and Rose promptly scrawled out the mobile phone number.

"Viktoria I should let you know Nikolai is coming as well." Viktoria looked hopeful yet fearful at the same time. "I know he is too young but he wanted to see you as you will be working at St. Vladimir's. He did not get chance to say goodbye."

Viktoria hugged Rose. "I think he would be a good second guardian for Christian." She added to Hans.

"I am afraid that position has already been filled." He said solemnly. "I have a more experienced guardian I wish to assign to that post but I must speak to Mr. Ozera first." Christian nodded and I directed them to the bathroom as I was sure this was a post that would be made quickly.

Sure enough within five minutes they emerged and surprised us all. "Eddie, will you transfer to Christian's staff?" He nodded. "Good, you will be mentored by Guardian Belikov. Tomas, do you accept a position as Lissa's second guardian?" Tomas nodded excitedly. "Good, you will be Rose's mentor. It is a tough job. Remember that. I hear her last one had a very difficult time keeping her in check."

Rose was extremely happy. So was Eddie. He respected Tomas too and was positive this was the best move for all concerned. Then Hans muttered some words that caused Viktoria to squeal.

"I shall post Nikolai at St Vladimir's as an academy guardian."


End file.
